Warming Up To You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Once again, the Forever Knights are after Rachel, but the warmth of a new friend will save her.


**A request from GoldGuardian2418, enjoy!**

Rachel wandered aimlessly through the dark woods. After escaping the armored clutches of the Forever Knights and chased into the forest, Rachel was hanging more than just another bad day.

Rachel hugged herself and shivered, she could see her breah in the cool night air.

"Why can't those knights just leave me alone?" Rachel asked herself.

But she knew all too well why. Because she was friends with aliens.

Even though her friends treat her better than any human, Rachel began to have doubts about having aliens for friends. If it weren't for them, none of these things would be happening to her.

"There she is!"

Rachel gasped when she heard the knights in pursuit. She ran off as far as she could.

The girl kept running and running, but got more tired and tired.

Once she was far awy enough, she stopped by a tree and took deep breathes. The only good thing about this cold night was that it felt good on Rachel, feeling burnt out.

Rachel heard footsteps, and the knights were right there.

Rachel's arms were grabbed by two knights, but Rachel was too weak to protect herself or break free.

The knights began to take Rachel away, when all of a sudden, the trees caught fire! The flames began to spread and grow even bigger, further engulfing the forest.

The baffled knights looked around, they were trapped in the middle of the inferno

"What alien have you sent, Rachel?!" a knight demanded.

Rachel was about to protest, but saw someone walking through the flames!

Rachel could only make out his silhouette, it looked like...Swampfire?

The knights fired their weapons, they seemed to have missed. The figure shot powerful streams of fire through his hands, blasting them all away in seconds, including Rachel!

Rachel felt like her entire body was burned, she weakly opened her eyes. It looked like Swampfire, but her vision began to go weak.

"H-Help..." Rachel managed to wheeze before passing out.

* * *

Rachel felt cold, and it felt wonderful. When Rachel awoke, she looked around and the forest around her was burnt to a crisp.

Rachel began shivering, without the fire, she was freezing. She hugged around her legs and curled up to keep warm.

Suddenly, Rachel's back felt warm, very warm. Like someone built a fire right behind her.

She smiled, it had to be Swampfire who beat the knights, saved her, and built a nice, warm fire.

When Rachel turned around, her eyes went wide and gasped when she saw no bonfire, but someone on fire!

Rachel scooted away, stunned when she saw him better.

He was tall and shaped like Swampfire, but there was one difference:

His body looked like he was made from lava! And his head was on fire. On fire. Like something you see in a horror movie.

The fire head arched his eye, seeing the girl stare at him with her mouth hanging out.

He spoke, "Rude to stare, kid." Despite his looks, his voice sounded cool and raspy.

Rachel closed her mouth, but she kept staring at him, wondering if she should say something or not...

"You gonna say something or not?!" he snapped.

Rachel flinched, was he telepathic or something?!

She drew back in fear. She managed to get up and start running away.

Rachel kept running, he looked over and saw he wasn't behind her.

But the fire creature dropped down in front of her, startling Rachel so much she fell down.

The monster reached for her, but he was suddenly sprayed with cold foam. The flames on his head died down. He coughed and gagged before snapping his head around. "Who did that?!"

Rachel gasped, it was Stephanie and Bethany armed with fire extinguishers.

"You just stay put while we call the cops!" Stephanie ordered.

"We're gonna be heroes in our own time!" Bethany boasted. "We caught a real alien!"

Rachel never thought those girl could be so low, she ran up to them and gave each of them a hard punch to the face, knocking them our cold. Rachel looked over and saw the alien looking suprised.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "You were completely avoiding me, now you're saving me?!"

"I wasn't gonna let those fame-hungry boobs just put you out then take you away." Rachel replied. "It's just common sense!"

She walked up to him. "What's your name? I'm Rachel."

"I'm Heatblast." His flame returned and his head was alight again. "That took some guts, kid." He held his hand out, but Rachel didn't want to get burned by his touch.

Heatblast smirked. "Don't worry, babe. I maybe hot, but I don't burn."

Rachel hesitated, but took the hand and shook it. It didn't hurt at all! It felt so warm compared to her ice cold hand.

"You must be freezing," Heatblast said, he got an idea. He wrapped himself around Rachel, she smiled as she snuggled into his chest. It felt like she was covered with a heated blanket.

"Thank you." she sighed in gratitude.

Heatblast cuddled closer to her, his hand stroking her back and running down to her side.

Rachel jumped with a squeak.

Heatblast blinked, he stroked her side again, Rachel had the same reaction, but she giggled a little.

"Stop..." Rachel snickered.

But Heatblast smiled, he wiggling his fingers into her sensitive sides. Rachel squealed and flailed around, trying to get away.

"Hahahaha! Cut it out!" she laughed.

Heatblast laughed too. "So, the tough gal is ticklish, huh?"

After a few minutes of laughter and begging to stop, Heatblast stopped.

"That was pretty uncalled for." Rachel said, but still giggled.

"Not my fault you're ticklish." said Heatblast, poking her tummy.

The two giggled and got to their feet, Heatblast picked up Rachel. "Come on, let's get you home."

They took off in the night sky with the cold winds blowing. But Rachel wasn't even a little cold with her new friend.

Rachel saw her aliens friends in a whole new perspective that day. With all the bad people like the Forever Knights chasing her, it's well worth it to have the best friends she could ever ask for.


End file.
